


The Vampire's Consort

by TheDesertJedi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDesertJedi/pseuds/TheDesertJedi
Summary: Mini ficlet based on the premise of an abandoned human girl, Rey, who finds a soulmate in the King of the Vampires and he turns her into one, awakening her hidden power as the Vampire heiress and consort of Kylo Ren. :D





	The Vampire's Consort

_______________________________________________________________________________________________-___

 

The dress began to make her feel constricted in the dimly lit room lathered in blood red colors. Everything was red; silk such a deep color of it climbing up every wall that Rey had first mistaken it for blood. 

It should have unnerved her, but it didn’t. Her blood was calling too strongly for the owner of her dreams that she could not find herself at odds with her environment. The candlelight along with the fierce fire that roared in the fireplace licked the stone walls set against it all, making her feel as if she really had descended into hell itself. 

 

For a time, she stood by the door she’d nearly run through, his call to her too strong to resist. 

Now though, the girl’s eyes were set on the far end of the room, trying to make sense of the way her blood boiled when he beckoned her forth through their joined mind connection. 

She’d never desired a man, but when the shadows that had occupied the far end of the room coalesced into him, the owner of her dreams, she was certain she did now. 

“You’ve come to me at last, my love,” he breathed. 

Rey didn’t have time to react before she felt him, his cold body strong against her bare back. He gave the dress she wore to her, and he’d told her it had originally been his grandmother’s lake dress. It had been the dress by which his grandmother had ultimately seduced his grandfather. 

The dress left her back bare for him, the halter style rising high on her chest to leave it concealed but her neck and shoulders free for him to explore. It fell down her body in silken waves, her body beginning to shake at the lack of his touch. 

Kylo, the last Pureblood vampire in existence, never thought he’d seen anything more beautiful in his six thousand years. She was the very definition of desire itself to him, and he could not restrain himself as he bent forward, lips brushing the unmarked skin around her jugular. 

“I have never before longed for anyone as I do you, my Queen. It will be difficult to restrain myself around you, now that I finally have you,” he whispered into the crook of her neck. 

His voice made her blood boil, and she turned to face him as her black-rimmed eyes made contact with his crimson ones. The girl had been waiting for this day, just as she knew he had. Cast away from the only family she had come to know, the girl had been sold to the devil himself, though she’d come to love him through their shared dreams. 

He loved her, and of that, she was certain. So she did the one thing that she was certain would tell him how much, she in turn, loved him. 

Taking one hand and placing it on his cheek, he leaned into her touch, the contact making her skin tingle. Their eyes bore into each other until she pulled aside her hair, sending him a message through their mind bond.

“Touch me, my King. Mark me. Make me yours for all eternity.” 

His eyes widened at that, almost in disbelief of her boldness. To his surprise, she began to step back, her eyes narrowed as she haughtily made her way to the canopy bed covered in blood red sheets and drapes. 

His shock turned into lust quickly as he watched her, his gaze shifting to a predatory one as he followed her back. 

Once she made it to the bed, she fell back on it, her hands roaming her body until each hand cupped a breast. A moan escaped her, the sound and sight erecting not only his manhood but his fangs as well. 

Stars, did she have this much power over him?

He felt her in his mind then, her voice echo through him as she beckoned him, another moan escaping her perfect lips as her hands moved to rub against the womanhood the dress still covered. 

“I need you, my King. Come to me as I have come for you.” 

The sight and sounds caused him to nearly lose control as he crawled atop her, his ebony locks framing his love’s face. 

She stops her ministrations, her hands now moving across his bare, muscular chest as he captures her lips with his own. 

She can feel his tongue pressing against her lips for entry, and she grants it. His tongue darts around with her own in a dance for a while, but his fangs soon pierce her tongue and he breaks the kiss, a questioning look on her face. 

Lord Ren wants this girl’s blood, but he knows if he drinks, he will not be able to stop. Reading his thoughts, the girl smiles, her eyes entreating as she pulls him down, moving her neck through tilting her head back so that it is fully displayed for him. 

He can hear the blood rushing through her virgin veins, and it is all he can do not to stop himself from licking a line from her pulse point to her cheekbone. 

A shiver travels through her spine as a moan escapes her lips. Just that sensation alone causes her to feel wetness begin to seep down her thighs as her core tightens. She is ready for this. She wants him. 

Pressing her lips against the shell of his ear, she haughtily whispers the one thing he has been waiting for. He wants her to be sure, and when the words are uttered to him, he knows she means them. 

“Drink, my King. Make me into a monster so that we may be together at last.”

At that, his hesitation is burned away and he pierces her sun-kissed flesh with his fangs. Warm liquid rushes into his mouth and it is the most intoxicating thing he has ever had the pleasure of drinking.

She gasps, her mouth forming a perfect ‘o’ at the sensation of him within her. 

His venom begins to fill her and the sounds of her blood being swallowed soon replace the brief whimper in the moment of pain she had endured at his hand, for his saliva has already numbed the two new marks on her perfect skin. 

Her core coils when he groans against her and she suddenly feels an overwhelming want to satisfy a different need. 

Knowing what she wants, Lord Ren sits back on his knees, one hand behind her neck as he pulls her up with him and another running cold fingers down her spine. 

Her eyes roll back with a sigh as she straddles him, rubbing her clothed body against his own. 

She needs… She needs something…. 

The girl feels her blood being sucked away, and it feels good, but it isn’t enough. She needs more. 

She speeds herself against him until the dampness that coats her thighs has seeped onto his and he curses though their bond. 

Before she has time to make sense of it, the hand that had been on her back snakes it’s way under her skirts, finding the heated mound that waits for him. 

Fingers run against her as he pinches the sensitive nub, soon moving into her. The girl’s head falls back when he releases his fangs from her. 

“Stars, my King. My skin cannot handle this….” She breathes. 

A wicked smile that she does not see crosses his blood-coated face as he pushes his fingers in and out of her, her skin tingling and coming alive with his touch as his other hand trails down her back. 

“This is not all that I could do with your skin, my Queen,” He breathes. 

At that, her eyes open, blown to his ministrations as he removes his digits from her. 

The Vampire King quickly rolls so that she is now astride him, and her hands soon move to unclasp the top of the dress. She needs to feel more of him. The metal creaks as it is unclasped, the material falling in a pool around her hips as his hands trail from her perfect abdomen to the mounds that bounce as she begins to rub against him once more.

Her breasts are so warm in his hands, the perfect little things fitting his hands as if they were made for this purpose. 

She groans as he squeezes them, her head lolling backwards when she feels his manhood brush against her thigh. 

Lord Ren joins her in the making of inhuman sounds as he rubs the tip of his manhood against her womanhood, the wetness of her soon coating him as he readies himself. 

“Please,” his love whimpers, “touch me, my King.” 

At that, he fills her as she falls against him, the sensation of her tits slapping against him and the feel of her silken lined pussy around him causing stars to dance across his vision as she cries at the intrusion. 

 

At the sound of her pain, Lord Ren is torn from his pleasure and immediately focuses on the one who has his soul and heart. 

He has learnt that it is painful for a woman to have sex for the first time, and so he is gentle with his love, stilling for a moment so she can acclimate to the hard pillar that is now within her. 

Lord Ren notices a single tear coat her eyelashes, and gingerly he wipes it away as he holds her still for what felt like an eternity. He is fine with this. He would wait eons for her if he had to. 

His concern evident in the narrowing of his eyes and the worry in his tone, he checks to make sure his love is all right. 

“My love, are you in pain?” 

Her beautiful eyes open, devoid of anything but love for him as she trails her gentle fingers along his cheek.

“I’m fine, Kylo. I just need to get used to this is all. Is it alright if I take this at my own pace?”

He nods, placing his hand over hers on his cheek and putting the other on her hip to steady her as he encourages her to move.

She does, but not without a grimace of discomfort. Saddened to see his love in pain, something comes to his mind. His blood was the strongest of any bloodline and he knew he had great healing power. Perhaps if she were to drink it, the pain would subside, but if she drank from him, she would become a vampire. 

The girl doesn’t need to ask to know what he is thinking, and she is more than happy to oblige him in it. She wants to be joined with him in all ways possible. 

She moves forwards again, her breasts being pushed against him, making him groan. All the while the girl captures his lips once more as she slowly moves her hips forward and backwards. 

He can feel her grimace through their joined lips and makes to pull away in fear of her wellbeing. Kylo Ren treasures his bride and will do anything to keep her from pain. 

Rey hears his thoughts with their newfound connection. Just when she thought she couldn’t love him anymore….

He growls when she suddenly bites his lip, suckling on the blood that pools along the tiny wound. It tastes…. Delicious. 

His eyes widen as she pulls away, a wicked grin now upon his love’s bloodied lips. 

“Rey, you do realize if you drink from me and are joined with me at the same time after being drank from, you’ll-“

She puts a blood red fingernail to his lips to silence him, moving her hips faster now as the pain began to fade, her moans stirring his core as her perfect tits rub against his chest. 

She answers him, her words dripping with lust and love at the same time,”I know full well I will become a vampire. To spend an eternity with you, my love,” she pauses to trail warm fingers down his temple to his cheek as she circles him with her hips, a growl escaping his lips at the sensory overload,” is all I want now.”

He could feel the desire laced in her words but also the sincerity through which she conveyed them as she gazed upon him. Her eyes told him so many things, and her thoughts told him she truly did want this, though he didn’t need to look into her mind to know that. Not when it was so clearly shown through her pleading eyes. 

Who was he to deny her? He’d waited so long for her and would be damned if he didn’t give her whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, be it that she would be happy. 

“Very well, my love. I shall do as you command. For I am forever your slave.”

With one hand still on her hip, he takes the other and slashes his neck with nails as sharp as a dagger. 

The King of the Vampires smells his blood before he feels it pool and drip down his neck onto the sheets. The scent is so powerful that even his Queen stops her ministrations to take it in. 

Perhaps it was the vampire venom in her, but the smell of it nearly drives her mad. She needed to drink more of the delicious liquid she’d tasted only moments before. 

Hunger, pure hunger ripped through her as she lowered her mouth toward the pooling mass of blood on her love’s neck, the rich smell of it causing her hips to jerk their joined sexes. 

Ren remains focused on his Queen as she nears the crook of his neck, darting her tongue out to lick along the edges of the new wound. 

Lord Ren arches at the feel of her upon him, her chest pushing against him as she places both hands on his shoulders to lay him down again. 

Her tongue continues to lather along the edges of the wound until he makes a masculine sound that tells Rey he likes what she’s doing. 

“Yes, my love. Just like that. You’re doing so well,” he breathes. 

Very well, I shall endeavor to please you, my King, she mused. 

The girl moves her hips in a full circle; fire growing in her core as she finally closes her mouth around the gaping wound in his neck. 

She does not have fangs as her King does, but she doesn’t need them as she lathes her tongue around the wound, drawing forth hot liquid through suction that makes her core tighten every time she swallows. 

The taste is unlike anything she has known before- it satiates both her thirst and hunger all at once. His blood is intoxicating.

It tastes metallic, and though she cannot explain it, she feels his very essence in every drop of blood that he shares with her. Perhaps that is what makes his blood so delicious. 

With each new mouthful of blood, the girl begins to feel stronger and more powerful. 

So when she moves her hips this time, there is no pain. Instead, it has been replaced with pleasure as the two moan in unison when the girl speeds her thrusts and sucks his neck with vigor as her hands travel around his muscular body. He can tell she is near climax by the way her pussy quivers around him, but he doesn’t want to overwork her fragile body. 

Kylo knows it is only a matter of time before her own body will begin to shut down due to the venom that will stop her heart. He must end this for her safety to ensure she has a stable transformation. 

But as she rides him and touches him and makes him feel wanted, he finds it so difficult to stop. There is so much pleasure she is giving to him right now and he doesn’t want it to end, but the wiser part of him knows that he has an eternity to do this with his Queen. 

For now, she must stop, else her body will be too tired to fight the venom once her heart is stopped. 

Not without difficulty, he pulls her away from his neck, the wound instantly healing once her lips leave it. 

When he looks up, he has never been more entranced in his whole life. Blood, his blood, marks her nose to her neck, droplets dotting her breasts as she stares down upon him, eyes narrowed and enticing as she licks her lips clean of his blood.

“So delicious, my King. I enjoyed every mouthful.” Her throat begins to burn as soon as the words leave her lips, the throes of sleep beckoning to her when her vision begins to cloud over.

He sits up to lick a line of blood from the top of her left breast to the top of right one, a sensual sound escaping her lips as he removes the only piece of remaining flesh he has within her. 

She gives him a questioning look, tilting her head to the side in response to his actions.

“I was so close, my love…Why did you do that?”

He smirks, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, noticing the subtle lowering of her ebony-lined eyelids as he turns to lay her down against the crimson satin that lies beneath them. 

“You drank blood from the last Pureblood vampire, my Queen. I warned you what would happen if you drank from me.”

She nods, realization hitting her as he runs the pad of his thumb over her lower lip. 

Unconsciousness beckons to her once more, and she finds it too difficult to ignore. She suddenly feels so tired, her lids feeling heavier than lead as she tries to keep them open. 

The sight above her is too beautiful to not take in, and the last thing she sees is an alabaster face dotted with beauty marks, eyes as red as blood, and full lips all framed by ebony colored locks that tumble around his face as he whispers,” Sleep well, my love. I shall be waiting for you when you awaken.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! This was my first attempt to write smut, so I do apologize it was less than pleasing or not interesting/accurate. Anyhow, please let me know what you thought! Us writers love thoughts on our work and I always strive to take the feedback I get and improve myself based on it! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to come and chat with me if you want, my loves! I am always happy to talk ! You can find me on Tumblr at reyloworld or just contact me on here!!!


End file.
